


Рождественская сказка

by marianna_night



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Story, Fluff, Snow, kinda sad and melancholic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianna_night/pseuds/marianna_night
Summary: …она наконец-то почувствовала, что всё будет хорошо. У неё будет своя рождественская сказка.





	Рождественская сказка

> I will never see the sky the same way and

> I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and

> I will never cease to fly if held down and

> I will always reach too high cause

> I've seen, cause I've seen twilight

> (с) Vanessa Carlton - Twilight

По тёмной пустынной улице, освещённой редкими фонарями, брела девушка в осенней куртке. Куртка расстёгнута, руки в карманах, в ушах наушники, губы беззвучно шевелятся. Было непривычно тепло для конца декабря. Впрочем, это уже не в первый раз. Скоро и она привыкнет.

Хорошо, что не надо смотреть, куда идёшь, - под ногами сухая твёрдая земля. И она смотрела перед собой, по сторонам, на деревья, дома, небо. Смотрела рассеянно, задерживая взгляд лишь на круглом диске луны над головой, светившем лучше всякого фонаря, потому что знала всё наизусть. Она бы с закрытыми глазами нарисовала эту улицу, эти дома, эти деревья, фонарь и колодец перед ним, если бы умела рисовать. Но она не умела. Один из многих талантов, что не достались ей при раздаче людям.

Непривычный для зимы пейзаж нагонял тоску и одиночество. И музыка соответствующая играет… А ведь сегодня канун Рождества. И где же праздничное настроение? Она знала где. Исчезло вместе со снегом. Ей отчаянно не хватало снега. Этого мягкого сияния, тянущегося до самого горизонта, этих мириад искорок, переливающихся под лунным светом, этого ощущения волшебства и умиротворения. Они скрашивали одиночество.

Незаметно для себя она подошла к своей калитке. Идти домой не хотелось, но не бродить же весь вечер одной по улице. Дома уже все спали. Она всегда ложилась последней, часто среди ночи, проводя время на таких вот прогулках по деревне. Сегодня она рано вернулась. Спать не хотелось, и, чтобы занять время, она взяла свою любимую книжку. Конечно же про любовь, которой у неё никогда не было и вряд ли когда будет. Она увлеклась и не заметила, как уснула.

Проснулась она от необычной тишины. Кто-то – должно быть, папа – накрыл её одеялом и выключил свет. Электронные часы на видеомагнитофоне показывали три часа. Комната была залита мягким свечением, струившимся из окон. Она встала и подошла к окну.

За окном светилось всё: крыши домов, деревья, земля. На всём лежал снег, рассыпаясь искрами фонарного света.

Она улыбнулась и тихо выскользнула на улицу.

Снежинки тут же запутались в волосах, сели на плечи, рукава. Пушистый белый ковёр под ногами заглушал шаги. Она вытащила из-за уха рыже-русую прядь и провела по ней пальцами, наблюдая, как снежинки из звёздочек превращаются в капельки воды и блестят среди волос. Она тихо засмеялась, словно узнала какую-то тайну, недоступную другим, радуясь снегу как ребёнок. Она раскинула руки и закружилась, ловя падающие снежинки раскрытыми ладонями и ртом.

\- Не знал, что эльфы любят зиму, - неожиданно раздался чей-то голос.

Она остановилась и обернулась. Перед ней стоял незнакомый парень. Лёгкая куртка расстёгнута, как и у неё, в волосах, словно маленькие алмазы, блестят снежинки, тёплая улыбка, живые глаза смотрят на неё.

\- Эльфы любят волшебство, - отозвалась она.

Вдруг одиночество ушло. На душе стало легко-легко. И она наконец-то почувствовала, что всё будет хорошо. У неё будет своя рождественская сказка. Она улыбнулась и раскрыла ладонь. Большая снежинка переливалась разноцветными искорками и не таяла.


End file.
